


Splinters

by ArcticLucie



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut, mShenko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Kaidan get busy on the deck.</p><p>Shameless pwp for Cereith's birthday today!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splinters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cereith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cereith/gifts).



> For my wonderful friend on his birthday! I hope you have a good one! <3
> 
> Inspired by this amazing [fanart](http://l2biotic.deviantart.com/art/Anatomy-Study-Kaidan-298434526) of Kaidan! How could I not write something to go with this?

They couldn’t make it to the bed. Kaidan’s clothes had grown too tight too fast, and Shepard’s lips tasted too sweet to walk away from after several glasses of wine, even if they’d be following close behind. So they started on the deck chair, Kaidan straddling Shepard’s thighs, his hips rocking just enough to ease the ache pooling under his skin. Shepard’s fingers slipped under his shirt, the calloused pads rough in all the right ways. When it was stripped from him, the cool air offered a brief respite from the heat building between them, but he all but burned away when Shepard pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Worlds collided every time, and he hoped to Spirits that never stop.

Shepard popped the button on his jeans and worked a hand inside. Kaidan gasped, sucking Shepard’s bottom lip into his mouth when fingers curled around his cock. He was already a leaky mess, fully hard and crying for attention, but his dick twitched when Shepard squeezed, and he bit down a little harder than he’d expected to before releasing.

“Fuck,” Shepard hissed, the shock sending his hip bucking up into Kaidan.

“Sorry,” he whispered, his forehead falling against Shepard’s.

“I had no idea wine made you so horny, but I like it.”

“Yeah?” Kaidan asked, rocking his hips and smiling at the stuttered uptake in Shepard’s breathing. “I’m not the only one.”

Fingers carded through his hair as their lips slotted back together, a wine-soaked tongue licking into his mouth. He honestly had no idea what made him more intoxicated: the wine or Shepard. But he really didn’t care as Shepard’s hand cascaded down his spine—the slightest scrap of nails making him shiver—fingers dipping into the hem of his jeans, one sliding into the slit of his ass. 

“John, please,” he murmured, too drunk to give a damn about how needy he probably sounded. He could be vulnerable with Shepard. Always. He loved and he was loved, and Heaven help him, but right now he _needed._

His head fell back, body arching into Shepard, as a finger circled his hole. Teeth on his Adam’s apple distracted him for half a second before Shepard pushed inside. The familiar burn soon gave way to pleasure, and he starting rocking his hips backward seeking more delicious heat. He could finish like that, he was already so fucking close, but he wanted more.

“Jesus, K, you’re still loose from earlier.”

“Like you said, wine makes me horny,” he said with a chuckle. “Did you want to fuck me again?”

“Gods, yes!”

Kaidan cupped his cheeks and gave him a sweet kiss before standing up. He had to get his jeans off or he knew he’d die. But before he could, he tripped on a shoe and started falling before catching himself, ass in the air to keep from damaging some very precious cargo.

***

Shepard watched Kaidan fall in slow motion. His knees hit the ground before he even had a chance to get up from the deck chair, so catching him was impossible. “Baby, are you all right?” he asked. For a moment, a very brief moment, he’d forgotten the hard on in his jeans, but then Kaidan moaned his okay, and Shepard’s eyes zeroed in on the most enticing ass he’d ever seen. Plump and perfect and calling his name. “Gods, you look so beautiful like this.”

And he absolutely did, like a bronzed adonis stretched out like sin.

Kaidan chuckled as he turned his head to the side. “Like what you see?”

“Like you even have to ask.”

Shepard hit the deck, wrestling with his jeans. He was just this side of drunk, but his lack of coordination probably had more to do with the needy grunts Kaidan was making with every shimmy of his hips. The whole thing was beautifully obscene, and Shepard had to squeeze his eyes shut to keep from going off before he even had his pants unzipped. But even through closed eyes, he could see the curve of Kaidan’s hips, the perfect line of his spine as it bowed up from the deck, every twitch of muscle he couldn’t wait to get his hands on.

Kaidan usually had more control over himself, but it was always nice to see him let loose a little. If anyone deserved to, it was Kaidan.

He took a few deep breaths and concentrated on getting his pants down past his thighs. He ignored Kaidan’s insistence that he hurry the fuck up, but soon his dick sprang forth and settled right into the crevice of those perfect cheeks. Shepard bent himself over Kaidan and kissed his neck while he teased him open. He still felt a little slick from earlier. “Do you want me to go get the lube?”

“Shepard, I swear to gods, if you leave me like this I will Reave you!”

Shepard giggled and kissed him right between the shoulder blades. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

He spit into his palm and spread it down his cock, hoping that would be enough. Then he was lining them up, gripping Kaidan’s hips to keep him at bay as he tried to rock backwards onto him. Shepard was teasing now, but Kaidan groaned his name in a low, feral way that stirred something primal in him. At that, he slid into him, burying himself all the way to the hilt. 

Kaidan breathed out a few curses, and Shepard had to close his eyes again for a moment to ground himself. But then he pulled back, the tip of his cock just peaking out of the rim of Kaidan’s ass before he plowed forward with the snap of his hips. They both shook with the force of it. Kaidan pushed himself up onto his elbows as Shepard set a hard, deep, and almost aggravatingly slow rhythm.

The tips of his fingers made bruises on Kaidan’s hips as he pounded into him, and Shepard was momentarily hypnotized by the way all of Kaidan’s muscles pulled taut before relaxing in between thrusts. But they were both too drunk to last too long, and as soon as he saw Kaidan reach down to jack himself off, he lost it, his own muscles locking up as he met his release. He continued to drive into him as much as he could until Kaidan clenched down around him.

Then it was too much, too much fucking heat, his body too fucking sensitive, as he tingled with bliss. He pulled out as Kaidan moaned and splattered his essence all over the deck, but Shepard didn’t break contact, his hands roaming over Kaidan’s lower back as they both sucked in lungfuls of cool evening air. 

Shepard grabbed the blanket off the chair that they cuddled under on cold nights. He spread it out and laid down on the deck, pulling Kaidan in beside him to be the little spoon as his hands soothed his searing skin. Kaidan had told him once that he’d spent a lot of nights with his father drinking beers out here. He hoped they hadn’t tarnished the memory, but he would be up for doing it again if Kaidan wanted. _Maybe with a little more prep,_ he thought when Kaidan rolled over complaining of a splinter in his palm.

“Sorry, babe,” he said, kissing the red mark the splinter left behind before kissing Kaidan’s lips.

Kaidan smiled back at him, slipping arms around his neck. “Totally worth it.”

Yep, it really was. And so was the next time despite the splinter Shepard got in his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so super sorry I haven't been posting much because I've started working on original stuff, but I swear I'm not going anywhere. I shall have the last chapter of Elevators up hopefully this week, and also have a few things I started for ME Big Bang that I abandoned and would like to get back to, it's just gonna be slow going.


End file.
